


Learning Your Place

by littlevibess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Gun Kink, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevibess/pseuds/littlevibess
Summary: When a disgruntled reader decides to handle a lead on her own, her partner, Connor, has to come to her rescue. Pissed off by her lack of discipline, he decides to show her exactly why she needs an android as a partner.





	Learning Your Place

You can't quite remember how you got into this situation.

Your memories were foggy and disrupted, most likely due to a slight concussion obtained throughout the fight. Your breath was caught in your throat, a deep terror spreading through your core as you desperately tried to disappear into the wall you were pressed against. How did this happen?

All you had wanted was a single mission alone, the way you had always done things before he arrived. You couldn't stand the way he hovered over you, scrutinising your every move. His computer accuracy pissed you off, because it left you no room to argue. The commands he barked wouldn't annoy you so much if he wasn't always _right._ You needed a break, a hunt where you made your own decisions and followed your own rules, like you always had.

You blamed him for your slip up. If it hadn't been so long since you were by yourself, you wouldn't have been off your game. But you had become reliant on him (not of your own volition, of course) and as such had not noticed the centimetre of string peeking out from the top of the doorframe, holding a bell in place on the other side. So when you slowly opened the door, fully prepared to bust the deviant android in his tracks, you weren't prepared for the loud clang of metal hitting metal as the bell fell from it's perch.

But he was.

In an instant you were subdued, grappled into a chokehold as the room spun around you. You fired wildly, and managed to put a bullet in his leg before your gun went skidding across the wooden floor. But the problem with androids, and the reason you had been assigned one as a partner in the first place, is that they don't feel pain. Unless the injury is fatal or demobilising, they remain virtually unaffected, and as that was not the case for the bullet embedded in your captor's calf, you may as well have not shot him at all. You fought as hard as you could, flailing your legs wildly and desperately gripping at the arm held tight against your neck, blocking your airway. The other problem with androids, however, is that they're strong, way stronger than you could ever hope to achieve. Your struggles, though unrelenting, were futile, and you realised this as your vision started to dot. You made your amends- you always figured you would die on a mission, but you never imagined it would be one so... simple. As darkness crept around the edges of your consciousness, you accepted your fate, letting your limbs go slack as you waited for the cold to set in.

_ **BANG** _

The sound jolted you from your peace- or maybe it was the sudden release of tension from your aching windpipe. You gasped, then coughed, and gasped some more, relishing in the taste of the air you had been deprived from. Your lungs quivered, arms violently shaking as you attempted to push yourself up off the ground, but before you could even make it halfway a force had already dragged you up by your collar and slammed you against the wall. You blinked rapidly, forcing your eyes to focus on the face that now sat only inches from yours.

Connor.

The twang of petty anger that shot through you at the realisation that _he _had been the one to come to your rescue was quickly replaced with fear as you realised just how angry he was. His eyes were dark, full to the brim with malice and hate. They were so depraved you almost didn't register the cold barrel pressed firmly underneath your jaw.

"Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you've caused me today?"

His voice was low and guttural, emanating from deep in his throat and ending in a cold, harsh breath against your dry lips. His LED flashed a solid red. He looked ready to rip you apart, and for a moment you were afraid he actually would. You felt frozen in place, hoping the wall behind you would swallow you up.

"Stealing the case file. Pursuing the aggressor _alone_. Making me come out here to clean up the mess you've made," he kicked at the lifeless body still sprawled across the floor, "and waste a valuable source of information." The tip of his gun dug further into the soft underside of your jaw. "I should shoot you for your disobedience."

Something in you snapped, and you shoved against his chest, catching him by surprise. You went to punch that stupid, arrogant face of his, and found your wrist pinned above your head before it could reach him. Your second punch was just as successful.

"Let me go, you bastard!" You tried kicking him, but he pressed his body against yours so you had no room to move. "I'm sick of you! You think you're all that, with your fancy gadgets, ordering me around like a dog. Fuck you!"

"So you're gonna get yourself killed, compromise our case, all over your _pride_?" He shifted so that both your wrists were held down by one hand and harshly gripped your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. "You listen, and you listen closely: I don't THINK I'm better than you. I AM better than you. I'm a machine, designed to be better than you. I'm faster, stronger, and don't feel pain. I don't lose stamina. I can outsmart you in every scenario. I was designated as your partner because you're WEAK. You were almost killed just now because you're WEAK. You're no match for me, or any other android out there. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for us to work together, and I can accomplish my mission."

You stared into his cold, demeaning eyes. There was no pity, no empathy, just anger and frustration at your refusal to cooperate. Your mind raced through his words, searching for some sense of rebuttal, but came up empty. You knew he was right, even if you didn't want to admit it. So you did the one thing left that you COULD do.

You spit directly in his face.

You heard the slap before you felt it. The spit had barely landed on his face before you were knocked to the floor, cheek burning from the butt of his gun. You looked up to see him slowly, deliberately, wiping the fluid from his face. When he finally turned to face you, red flashing from his temple, you realised that, just maybe, you had made the wrong choice.

You desperately surveyed the room to find something to defend yourself with, and spotted your dropped gun only inches from his left foot. You made a lunge for it, hoping you could move faster than him.

Of course you couldn't.

You yelped in pain as his foot stomped down on your hand, effectively pinning you once again. He bent down, his movements still calm and deliberate, and yanked your head up by a fistful of hair. You gasped, leaning back to look at his face.

There was a fire in his eyes that you'd never seen before. A deep resentment resonated from that chocolatey brown, and you were simultaneously proud and deeply regretful that you had been the one to put it there. You expected him to be outraged, but besides his eyes he was perfectly calm. Too calm. You gulped as the terror set in, locking eyes with that unnerving gaze.

"Today, you are going to learn just how powerless you really are." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but held a fury that shook you to your core. "You will accept that, no matter what you do, I will always be one step ahead of you."

He pointed his gun directly at your lips, and your heart stopped. He wasn't actually going to shoot you, right? That would disrupt his mission. He can't do that. He wouldn't. With every second that passed you became less and less certain, your breath became shallow as you searched his face for any kind of sign, any indication of his motive. Your eyes finally landed on his own, and the cool indignation that settled there tipped you over the edge. You were going to die, right here, at the hands of this stupid android that you had just wanted to prove wrong one time. The corner of his mouth tilted up into the slightest hint of a smirk, before settling back into it's calm demeanor.

"Fellate it."

You blinked in confusion. Had you heard him correctly? Fellate it? Fellate _what_? Your mind raced, trying to piece things together in your confused terror. Suddenly it clicked. What? He can't be serious, right?

One look at his face told you he absolutely was, and that fact was supported by the small click of him cocking the safety.

"Fellate my gun or I will use it to blow your brains out." His voice never wavered, eyes never shifted. He was calm, collected, and deadly, and it was absolutely _terrifying_.

Slowly, tentatively, you parted your lips, taking the muzzle into your mouth. You were shaking, partly from the awkward pose he had you twisted in, but mostly from the sheer panic that had now fully settled into your brain. This was insane. HE was insane. Your gut wrenched as the barrel of his pistol went further into your mouth, your cheeks hollowing as you sucked on the barrel like you were trying to suck out the bullet. What was the point of this? To scare you? To humiliate you? You got to the trigger, the tip of the pistol now solidly touching the back of your throat, and carefully withdrew, swirling your tongue against the sides of the barrel. You ripped your eyes away from the weapon to glance at him, and found his eyes locked on your lips. The anger was still there, but it was now sharing space with another emotion... hunger? He met your gaze and you saw clearly the arousal painted on his face. Was he getting off to this? You kept your eyes locked with his as you moved back down the barrel, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Fuck. Were YOU getting off to this? Your brain was overwhelmed with stimuli as you continued to slowly deepthroat his gun, careful not to move too suddenly for fear of him accidentally pulling the trigger. You were terrified and aroused, nauseous from fear, and determined to do a good job lest he find you unsatisfactory and kill you right there.

Matching his gaze did nothing to quell your emotions; in fact, it did quite the opposite. His eyes were darting between yours and your lips, his breath hitching slightly every time your tongue worked the barrel. His teeth tugged at his bottom lip, and you whimpered at the sight. His calm facade was beginning to unravel, and you didn't know whether that scared you less or more.

You flinched as he removed the gun from your mouth, a slight pop echoing through the otherwise deadly silent room. He moved his face down to yours, licking a trail from the edge of your jaw to your ear, and you whimpered again as he bit your earlobe. "Do you understand?" His voice was barely audible, a soft breath against your eardrum. "I could kill you at any moment, and you're powerless to help yourself." He holstered his gun and used his now-free hand to grip your neck, squeezing just hard enough to hurt you while not completely blocking your airflow. You winced, though at the pain or his words you're not sure. "You're soft. Weak." His hand squeezed harder, and you found yourself unable to breathe. You looked into his eyes, pleading for mercy, hoping he would take pity on you. But you were only met with frustration and a concerning arousal. "I could break you, with just one hand. You're hopeless against me." Your heart raced a mile a minute as arousal pooled in your underwear. You were scared, horny, and couldn't seem to keep a train of thought. This was all too much, you had no idea what the correct response was. Your left hand gripped around his wrist, (you suddenly remembered that your other hand was still being crushed under his foot) tugging in a desperate plea for air. He chuckled wryly, shaking his head. "See? Hopeless."

He kept his grip for a few more seconds before suddenly releasing everything. You gasped, wracking your lungs as they recovered for the second time today, his figure now hovering over you at full height. You lifted your head to look up at him, a pathetic, trembling pile at his feet. His face betrayed no emotion, back to the same, calculated cold that it usually assumed. You stayed like that for too long, afraid to move, afraid to speak, as his eyes bored into you.

"Do you understand your place now?"

You took a second to process his words and nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly. You were quivering, terrified. Terrified of _him_. This ruthless... thing, that you had foolishly chosen to cross. He was insane, limitless, and had no moral compass to guide him. You realised suddenly that you were only still alive because he allowed you to live. Killing you would not phase him in the slightest, and if you wanted to stay alive, you could give him no reason to want to rid himself of you.

"Good." He straightened his tie. "We meet at 9am tomorrow to review another report. Arrive on time or I will finish this case _without you_."

And with that, he walked away, not once looking back, leaving you in a fragile, quivering mess on the floor of the crime scene. You stayed completely still until you heard his car start and pull away, likely driving back to the police station to report his findings.

When the silence finally hung still in the air, you broke down into tears, collapsing in on yourself as you bawled on the floor of the empty, abandoned house.


End file.
